


Blinded By Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Gold Digger, Love, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Tragic Romance, Used, chopper is still a reindeer!, sanji is hot, sanji's a crossdresser, zoro thinks sanji is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Chopper has everything a reindeer could want - except someone to share it with. Enter Usopp, who turns his world upside down and makes him feel things he's never felt before. After all, beastiality is okay - as long as the beast can talk.





	Blinded By Your Love

I lay on the bed I bought with the man I love in mind. My hands trail over the soft covers, the area that was designated to him…I think of everything that went wrong, rolling over and hugging his pillow into my body.  
-  
“Yasopp, do you have someone to pick you up?” I asked him.  
Yasopp was a patient of mine – I run a hospital, you see. He’s old, with thinning hair and impatience.  
“Tony – I tells ya,” Yasopp says, getting agitated, “He’s comin’ now.” Then Yasopp turned to face the front door, where his son was supposed to be coming to pick him up.  
In that moment, I was rather angry. It wasn’t in my nature to be so – I was usually patient and calm, hard to irritate – but I was pissed. An elderly patient just had a stroke, albiet minor, and had to stay two nights for observation – where were his relatives? Where was his son he spoke so much about?   
I was angry and when the son came, I would be sure to tell him so.  
“I’ll be goin’ now,” said Yasopp hurriedly. I was startled out of my thoughts and saw him trying to stand up – grabbed his arm and sat him back down.   
“I need to talk to him,” I said to Yasopp, because I really did need to tell him how to look after Yasopp. Yasopp was of top importance at the time.  
That’s my problem. I never consider myself the top, or number one – I’m at the bottom of the pile. It’s my fault people don’t take me seriously.  
Everything’s my fault.  
I looked towards the doorway, finally able to focus on it seeing as Yasopp had begrudingly stopped struggling –   
I saw him.  
“Tha’’s Usopp,” Yasopp said. “My son.”  
I gulped. I can feel it now – the lump in my throat when I saw him. He was so beautiful. He was young – yes, I knew that – he had a strong, defined face – defined nose, and that long hair scrawled up into a man bun that was so in style nowadays. Curls framed his face and embraced his beauty. I found myself licking my lips.   
He walked over to us in long strides. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said.  
Even his voice…there was something about him.  
He was youthful. He symbolised his generation. I must have been at least fifteen years on him, but in that moment I couldn’t think of anything but of how much I wanted him.  
My cheat aches.  
I had a hard time finding love. Thirty nine and with no other prospects than my job…things were hard.  
People didn’t usually want a talking reindeer as their boyfriend.  
“Hi,” he said, forehead lined with sweat which he hastily wiped off – I found it nothing but endearing – and he leant down to shake my hoof. “I’m Usopp.”  
His hand was warm on my hoof. Had I had skin rather than fur, I could have blushed. I could feel a purr start in my throat and held it back so I wouldn’t embarrass myself – instead shook his hand back…  
It was our beginning.  
-  
We went to a club – the lights were bright – he made me feel young again. His hands were on my hips, holding me high enough so I could see everything – I only cared for looking into his dark eyes, sniffing those tresses with my blue nose…I only cared for falling in love, which was my first mistake.  
-  
“Chopper,” he approached me one day, hands in his pockets and desperation on his face. And as always, he offloaded on me – he always said I was a great listener, that being around me made him feel better, “I’m having such a hard time,” he would say, and then he would say some other sweet things, look at me and smile with those quivering juicy lips, hair a hot mess I can never erase – but he would always say how far behind he was on payments for something or another…  
And when I would offer the thousands he needed he would shake his head and push the checkbook back into my hooves, disagreeing and going as far to argue with me about it…but he would always accept the money, and I would always be left feeling hollow and used but also not blaming anything because what was money, really? I was supposed to use it how I liked – on people I loved – on Usopp. I was being fickle, thinking of money when Usopp needed it.  
But pushing aside that feeling was something I shouldn’t have done.  
-  
We were laying together on my sofa – I had never seen his house, though I respected his privacy and never asked much about it. Usopp was running fingers through my fur and I lay over his chest – we were watching this fantastic anime about a rubber boi and his adventures with a swordsman. It was comfortable and it felt good to be with him; any problems we had, this made it all worth it.  
“We should move in together,” he told me, and something inside me soared.   
-  
We bought furniture together that weekend, refurbished my house so a human and a reindeer would have the correct furniture…I bought some things for his father he promised to pay me back for.   
The house looked amazing, because now it was filled with love.  
-  
Sanji was my best friend. He was a nurse at the hospital owned, a hardworker – we were solid coworkers and he was intelligent, smart – he had that One Piece of logic, or love, or something, that not many people did.  
“Let me give you One Piece of advice,” he said, pouring tea for me in a thin bone-china mug. I was at the house he owned with his husband, Zoro. Sanji was wearing a white tank top and a frilly pink skirt that was cut off mid-thigh – you could tell he wasn’t trying to lean over too much while his husband wasn’t home.  
I looked into my tea, “About what?” I asked, because I felt like I knew what but I didn’t want him to say.  
Sanji poured himself some tea and stirred sugar in. He was quiet for a moment, cupping the cup in his hands. The steam rose from it and he took a sip before looking at me.   
He couldn’t maintain eye contact as he spoke. “Chopper, you’re one of my dearest friends,” he said as I drank the tea through a straw – my hooves weren’t that great at holding mugs. “It’s just – the person you’re with…” Sanji swirled his mug around, “You know what he’s doing, right?”  
“What is he doing?”  
“You’re smart, Chopper, stop acting otherwise –“ he took a deep breath, “He’s using you.”  
And maybe because I didn’t want to believe it or because I didn’t believe it, or Sanji saying this after I’d given Usopp so much and he’d taken everything id’ worked hard for away from me – changed it – maybe afyer all fo that I just c9ouldn’t stand what he was saying. But I didn’t take his words lightly.  
We argued, and when I left I didn’t know it then but I wouldn’t see him again.  
-  
“So…you’re not actually a captain of a ship?” My chest fell. I’d decided to surprise him at work, especially after my fall out with Sanji…learning these things about my beloved just made what Sanji said seem more true.  
“No,” Usopp said, shifting his weight between his feet.  
My head spun a little. “Why did you lie?” I said, thinking only of Sanji’s words – of what he thought of Usopp.  
“I didn’t want to feel inferior to you…I thought I’d never have a chance if I didn’t have something to back me up.” His words were quick, desperate. “You believe me, don’t you?”  
I wanted to forgive him – I wanted to let this pass, just like I had everythin else. But looking at his tiny, dingy fishing boat, by hell I’d probably given him enough to buy a yacht. The thought drilled something deep in my stomach. What had he done with the money? I’d paid for his father’s hospital bills, bought him new clothes and shoes, bought him groceries…and how many times had he actually paid for our dates? My head was already aching from my conversation with Sanji – why would Usopp lie to me – why would he do it?  
“Why did you lie to me?” I asked again…we conversed about jobs on our first meeting – so had he always wanted to be with me, right from the start? It made no sense. No human wants to be with a reindeer, unless they’re called David Cameron and the reindeer is actually a pig in disguise and the pig is dead and the David Cameron is drunk and the pig be looking extra thicc tonight.  
But I wasn’t any of those things…when he kneeled down and held me close to him, I could only bray into his shoulder.  
-  
We went home together that night.  
The house wasn’t filled with love – it was filled with lies. He hadn’t even moved in properly yet. He picked up his things, most of which I bought him – he left right out of the front door and my throat was too dry to call him back.  
I was almost fourty, and I was tired.  
I lay down in our shared bed that night, too tired to sleep.  
-  
I watch dawn crack through the curtains.   
My phone has been silent for the whole night.   
I receive a call at that moment, see it’s from Zoro – ignore it, and then again, again, again, “What is it?” and the response makes me drop my phone from my hoof.  
I type in Sanji’s number with great difficulty as my phone is intended for hands and not hooves – he doesn’t pick up.  
Of course he doesn’t. he’s dead.  
I call Usopp’s number with trembling hooves – he doesn’t pick up.  
“I need you,” I cry into his voicemail. “Please. Come back.”  
But he’s taken what he wants – he’ll never come back. I hug his pillow closer. He never wanted me.  
And now when I need him – when Sanji’s gone – he’s not coming back. not for me.  
I lay on the bed, remembering Usopp and missing Sanji. I have never felt a heartbreak…not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I would love to hear what you thought of it in the comments and whether or not you'd like me to do more stuff like this in the future >.<  
> thanks for reading and don't forget to kudos!!!   
> Senpai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
